


In Private

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Private

Neville waited until he was sure his dormmates would be gone for the evening, the only way to ensure his privacy. Dean was with Ginny hoping to get lucky. Ron was with Lavender definitely getting lucky. Poor Harry and Seamus were both in detention which wasn't very lucky at all.

Reaching into his trunk, Neville pulled out the phial of lube he'd owl ordered from one of Seamus's dirty magazines. Neville was clueless about that sort of thing but seeing the wizarding adverts had cleared up any questions he had about just what to do with some of the items.

~*~

Neville poured some of the slick into his palm and then spread it onto the small dildo he'd purchased, daring himself to start doing what he wanted to, not what others expected of him.

He'd used his fingers in the shower but this was the first time he tried a toy. He got up on his knees and pressed the rounded end to his arse. He pushed harder trying to get it inside him. Eyes closed in concentration, the only sound in the room was his harsh panting. 

Just as he finally pressed it inside, the door swung open.

_Harry._

~*~

Neville cursed himself for being so stupid as to leave the curtains around the bed open and now Harry was standing there in the door _staring_ at him.

Toy clattering to the floor as Neville quickly grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his waist, his face and chest pink with embarrassment. He waited for Harry to leave or say something, anything.

Instead Harry shut the door and moved closer, eyes traveling all up and down Neville's body. Bracing himself, Neville gasped when he felt Harry's fingers touch his chest softly and moaned as a rough fingertip brushed his nipple.

~*~

Meeting Harry's eyes, they stared at each other, Harry's finger still rubbing him gently.

"What are we doing, Neville?" Harry asked.

"I dunno." Neville looked down his half-naked body and then up Harry's fully clothed one. "But whatever it is, either you are overdressed or I am underdressed."

Harry laughed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah, you're right." He grinned widely and flicked his wand toward the door, locking it. "We don't need any more interruptions."

Once he'd undressed, Harry climbed up onto Neville's bed and they made excellent use of a couple of hours of uninterrupted privacy.


End file.
